FIG. 1 depicts a diagram of the salient components of wireless telecommunications system 100 in accordance with the prior art. Wireless telecommunications system 100 comprises: wireless switching center 101, network operations center 102, base stations 103-1 and 103-2, GPS constellation 105, Internet 107, wireless terminal 111 and mobile test unit 112. Wireless telecommunications system 100 provides wireless telecommunications service to wireless terminal 111 throughout geographic region 120, in well-known fashion.
The effective operation of wireless telecommunications system 100 requires a plurality of radio-frequency analysis tools that are calibrated using empirical data from throughout geographic region 120. Whenever empirical data is needed for a tool, a drive-test plan is designed and implemented which directs mobile test unit 112 to various locations in geographic region 120. When the mobile test unit is at those locations, it makes a measurement of the signals of interest. The data is then delivered to network operations center 102 where it is used to calibrate the radio-frequency analysis tool.